Familypedia talk:Residences template
Questions Anyone interested? Anyone definitely not interested? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:24, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Ideas Coding of the display may want something like parts of this (copied from showfacts person) (line breaks for easier reading - they may mess up coding!: } }} } | } |'}}''' } } | ‡}} |image= }| }}} }} |image_caption= } | } }} |birth= } | }| } | }| } | }| } |nobogus=y}} | }| } | } | }| } | }}} }} } } | Ω}} |post button |query string=Showfacts_persongiven_name= }|+|0}}| |0}} &Showfacts_personsurname= } |+|0}}|(|0}}| |-1}} &Showfacts_personjoined_with= &Showfacts_personsex= }|F|M|F}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_coord= }}} } |&Showfacts_personifmarried-g1= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_locality= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_places-other= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_address= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_county= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_nation-subdiv1= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_nation= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_year= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_month= }}} } |&Showfacts_personwedding1_day= }}} }} }} }} |wedding1= }|+|0}} | } | } | }| } | }| } | }|nobogus=y}} | } | }| } | } | }| }}} }} } } } } | ₪}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿| |}} }} |joined with-g2= } |+|1}} | } |+|1}} }} }|+|1}} |+|1}} | } |+|1}}|WIKI}} |link text= }|+|1}} |post button|query string= Showfacts_persongiven_name= }|+|1}}| |0}} &Showfacts_personsurname= } |+|1}}|(|0}}| |-1}} &Showfacts_personjoined_with= &Showfacts_personsex= }|F|M|F}} }|&Showfacts_personwedding1_coord= }}} and so on into stuff about wedding2 with the occasional reference to wedding1 (as in that last line)... ...(and lots more until... contributors-display_string=|0}} | }} }}|}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿ | |}} }|+|฿ | }} }}} }} }|| |(.|1}}|)|}} }}}} }|₧₯col::}} | }|₧₯col::|1}}|₯₧|0}} }}}} }|age at death::}} | } |age at death::|1}}|₯₧|0}} }}}} }|Order of Charlemagne::}} | } |Order of Charlemagne::|1}}|₯₧|0}} }}}} }||Category:Globals missing- person}} || }, } } } }}} }, } } } }} }} }| Yes | ifmarried-g1}} }|Category:Born in }}} }|Category:Died in }}} Something to ponder. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:04, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Model in Help:SMW may help too, along with its "aux" model http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Semantic_MediaWiki/demo_query-template/aux?action=edit . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:31, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :Yes; see the new corresponding pages Template:Showfacts residences-trial and Familypedia:Residence-template/aux Setting date and place Date : }| }| | }_date=9999 }}9999 | }_date= }|4|0}} }|- } }|- } }| }: } }} }} }} }|true|BC}} }} } }|- } }|- } }| }: } }} }} }}|link=on}} }|true| }} }}}} And : }|birth|death= } blurb= } }}|}} }|birth|death= } date string= } }}|}} } Location or place } } } } } }| || }| }| }|+|฿|฿|, }},}} } } } } }|}} }| }|locality| }}},| }} }| }|county| }}},|}} }| }|nation-subdiv1| }}},| }} }| }|nation| }}},| }}}} }|( })| }} }}}} Now do we do the setting in or in ? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:28, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :Thurstan (has now said on his talk page that he) prefers the latter. OK. Properties that can be set in fields Most or all can presumably be adapted from existing properties such as "birth" and "wedding1". The date properties have simple-looking templates; for wedding1_year it is . Most of those for residence (up to residence15) have now been created. The place ones are more complex - perhaps unnecessarily? Is the greater complexity needed because both "place" and "location" properties arise from them? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:45, May 4, 2018 (UTC)